


Misokazuki

by showhoe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ;-;, Angst, M/M, kurdai, kurodai - Freeform, misokazuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5588830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showhoe/pseuds/showhoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like the moon that wasn’t there, Kuroo Tetsurou let go of Sawamura Daichi's memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misokazuki

“It was good while it lasted,” he mumbled to himself. Biting down on his lip, he looked down at the pictures in his hand. It hurt the black haired student to look at them. Smiling faces, smirks and laughter filled the pictures, they were so happy. Him…? He wasn’t happy anymore. It all disappeared when _he_ left.

Leaning on the railway of his balcony, he looked longingly at the pictures one more time. With a soft smile, a mixture of sadness and fondness, he ripped the pictures to shreds before he let the pieces fly with the night wind. The man looked up to the sky and wondered what _he_ was doing now. Maybe _he_ was doing the same thing as he was. He didn’t know. It had been nearly two years since they had seen one another and since they’d gone their own separate ways. It was only now that he was letting go. With a weak sort of laugh, he sank down onto his knees. From the corner of his eye, a small tear fell. Rubbing it away, he looked up at the sky, it was dark. It had no stars or moon in the sky.

Like the moon that wasn’t there, Kuroo Tetsurou let go of Sawamura Daichi's memory.

**Author's Note:**

> oho my first kurodai fanfic. this was only a warmup :)
> 
> this fic is self explanatory, yeah? 
> 
> hope you enjoyed it!!
> 
> follow me on twitter @brokutobrotarou


End file.
